Directory applications can be used to organize information, such as network users and resources associated with an enterprise. A particular directory may include a number of objects, wherein each object may include one or more associated attributes. The attributes may in turn have one or more associated values. As an example, a directory application may allow customers to set one password and account lockout setting for each domain user. If customers desire different password and account lockout settings for different sets of users, they may be required to either create a password filter or deploy multiple domains, which can be inefficient and time consuming.